


You're a WHAT now?

by paleredheadinascifi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angel Castiel, Angel family issues, Best Friends, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleredheadinascifi/pseuds/paleredheadinascifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's life is disgustingly ordinary. Perfect family, perfect friends, the perfect apple pie life. Well, that is, except for his best friend (whom he most definitely, does absolutely not, have a major crush on, by the way), Castiel, who has always been some what of a mystery, especially in the family department. So when Castiel appears, like, literally appears, out of thin air in Dean's room one night - covered in blood and stab wounds that Dean's pretty sure should have him lying on a cold slab - ranting gibberish about his father, he thinks there might just be more to his best friend than he'd ever thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're a Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just going to be a short prologue kind of thing for a story I've had stuck in my head for a while now. I'll add more tags as the story advances. This chapter doesn't really go anywhere, it's more of an introduction than anything.

PROLOGUE

Dean’s life is disgustingly ordinary. Perfect family, perfect friends, the perfect apple pie life. He is good at sports, basically a straight A student (except for the IT class he’d been forced to take.. computers are not to be trusted and he’s pretty sure he’s done something to personally offend everything technological, because he swears to God that shit is out to get him), he’s a God on the guitar and to top it off he’s actually a pretty decent guy. All in all, he has nothing to complain about, but that's not gonna stop him from feeling like he is living the most boring, cliche movie in existence. 

That is, except for his best friend. It’s not that his best friend is super weird or anything, in fact he’s pretty similar to Dean in most respects. He’s a straight A student, pretty good at sports, captain of the chess team, you know, all that. The major difference between Dean and Castiel is that whilst Dean has pretty much the best family ever, Castiel’s family sucks. Well, from what he’s heard anyway. He’s never actually met them. 

Ever since Dean had first met Castiel when they were 16, exactly two years ago next week, his family had been some what of a mystery, and he had learned very quickly it was one of Castiel’s many “no-go zones”. Although he came off as a little intense, his friend was actually a pretty chill guy, but no one knows better than Dean that when he gets angry, he gets really angry. Like, Hulk angry. So Dean very actively avoids the array of subjects and questions he has learnt (from experience, unfortunately) made Castiel upset. 

If Dean were to make a list of the things he knew about Castiel’s family, it would pretty much look like this : 

Never around  
Super fucking religious  
Pretentious assholes  
Ridiculously rich  
Judgemental pricks  
Not at all deserving of someone as awesome as Cas 

Needless to say, Dean wasn’t a fan. 

Dean had only managed to gather most of that information from the rare occasions Castiel would casually mention them in the middle of a conversation, and the rest he had just assumed based off the weird shit Castiel did sometimes. Like the way he absolutely had to finish every assignment a week before it was due, or how every rule must be followed because “That’s just how I was raised, Dean.” 

He was a freak at learning languages, not that Dean would even call it learning, it was like he was basically born speaking every language to ever exist, or, as he figured was a little more realistic, his freak family was one of those ones that raised their children speaking like five different languages because it was essential their children were geniuses. 

He also figured that they must be pretentious, rich assholes, since Dean’s never met a teenager who speaks as properly and fancily as Castiel does, and the dude has his own house, for God’s sake. At first Dean had thought it was awesome that Castiel basically had an entire house to himself, like most 16 year olds would think, until he realised how lonely it would get, like, the dude doesn’t even have a single photo of his family on the walls. Castiel hastily ensures him that they do live there sometimes, they’re just busy people, but Dean’s not so sure. 

Dean hates not knowing these things about Cas. He knows everything from Cas’s shoe size, to the type of shower gel he uses, down to the exact colour of his eyes. God, his eyes. His eyes are so fucking big and the most perfect shade of blue, they’re his favourite part of Cas’s perfect fucking face, except, maybe, for his perfect fucking hair. Jesus, sometimes Dean has to physically stop himself from running his hands through those dark, thick locks that just scream sex.  
Not that he has a massive crush on his best friend. Nope. That would not be the case at all. Not in the slightest. 

Why on earth would anyone possibly think he would have a crush on the adorable nerd with the face and the eyes and the hair and the cheekbones and the hands and the hipbones, oh jesus the hipbones.

Okay, so maybe he is a little bit absolutely gone on his best friend. 

And Dean definitely could not get more cliche than this.


	2. You're amazing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has something to show Dean, Dean thinks it's far too early to be awake, and Dean is reminded of how scary Cas can be when he's angry.

Dean was pretty certain it was Sunday. Like, he was 98% sure on that. In fact, if it wasn’t Sunday, he was in some deep shit because he still hadn’t actually started that art assignment that was due Monday. But he was really very sure it was Sunday, which is why he could not at all understand why his best friend was standing next to his bed at - what the fuck, 6:02am - fully dressed, hair as awry as always, his blue eyes looking down at him disapprovingly. In fact, if it wasn’t such an ungodly time of the morning, he would go as far as to say that he looked fucking sexy.

“Cas. What the fuck, man?” Dean was really confused.

“Good morning, Dean.” Cas replied in a aggravatingly casual tone. He had apparently decided that basic morals, ethics and human compassion were not on the agenda for this morning as he picked up Dean’s Led Zepplin shirt that was hanging over his desk chair and threw it onto the very warm and appealing bed Dean was currently residing in. “Get dressed. I have something I think you’ll want to see.” He added as an explanation, before turning and leaving the room.

Dean sighed, admittedly a little more dramatically than necessary, but it was 6:05 on a Sunday morning, and he was awake, and that was not an acceptable thing to be happening right now. But still, this was Cas. He had no idea how the guy managed to get into his room without waking up anyone else in the house or setting off an alarm, but he had done it enough times that Dean gave up trying to figure it out.

After the third week in a row Cas had woken him at exactly 8:30 on a Saturday morning so that they could study for their Latin exam, Dean had attempted to stop the monstrosity at its source by locking every window in the house and dead-bolting the front door, but needless to say it hadn’t worked, and by 8:45 Dean was chugging a cup of coffee while Cas set up the study space.

It’d been two years since then, and he’s still not used to the early morning wakeup calls, but he honestly can’t remember it ever being this early.

He mumbled and complained to himself as he got dressed, and once dressed and downstairs, he mumbled and complained to Cas as they made their way to the Impala.

“Alright, Cas. Now that you’ve got me defying the laws of nature by being awake right now, where are we headed?” Dean was glad that he’d parked the Impala on the street last night, instead of the garage, because as much as he loves his baby, when you start her up in a garage under a house of sleeping people, she can be a tad loud. As her engine roared to life, Dean looked over at Cas expectantly.

“KU.” Since Castiel turned to look out the window as he answered, Dean figured he wasn’t going to get anymore information any time soon.

“Okkaay thennn… next stop University of Kansas!” Dean replied as he pulled out from the curb. “This better be freaking worth it, Cas.” He mumbled to the back of his friend’s head.

 

* * *

 

“This is unbelievable, Cas!” Dean and Castiel were perched on the top of the Campanile bell tower at the University. Dean didn’t even know you could be at the top of the Campanile, but here they were. Dean was still trying to take in his surroundings, and adjust to the fact that they had basically just broken into a tower, and it was Cas’s doing, no less.

Looking at him, though, you’d never guess he was, or Dean thought he was anyway, the complete opposite of rebellious. He was sitting, hugging his knees, a small, private smile on his face as he looked around at the darkness that surrounded them.

“I thought you might like it.” He laughed, “But this isn’t even the best bit.” He removed one arm from around his knees to rummage through the shoulder bag he’d brought with him, pulling out a drawing pad and a pencil case full of art supplies, and handing them to Dean. “The sun rises at 7:16. I thought this might be the inspiration you were looking for for that art project that’s due tomorrow.” He said, his eyes shining under the strange darkish, morning light.

“Cas..” Dean’s voice came out as a whisper, “You’re amazing, you know that? This is perfect.” he leaned over to embrace his best friend in a hug he hoped would express just how amazing this, and he, was.

He honestly had no idea how he was supposed to make it through this very romantic activity without confessing his undying love or attacking Cas’s mouth, and frankly it seemed like he’d done something to piss off the universe because Cas looked so damn good right now, that stupid little happy smirk across his features. How the hell was he supposed to only have platonic feelings towards someone who does shit like this, just because he can?

He probably never would have pulled away from the hug if Cas hadn’t tugged on his arm and let him know that the sun was starting to rise.

He opened the drawing pad to a clean page, and selected the different pens and colours he thought he’d need. He hadn’t even realised until then that the drawing pad and art supplies were his ones that he could’ve sworn he’d left in his locker, but then again maybe the reason he couldn’t find them was because Cas had had them the whole time.

Those kind of things happen all the time when it comes to Cas, and Dean’s just kind of gotten used to it. He’s a mysterious guy. A mysterious guy who apparently knows how to get into any locked space he pleases, but Dean’s just put that down as another thing he’ll never know the answer to about his best friend.

 

* * *

 

Cas wasn’t kidding. The sunrise was beautiful from the top of the bell tower. They had stayed up there for as long as they could without risking getting caught, Dean creating smudges and swirls of orange, yellows, golds and blues all over his page.

Castiel had watched over his shoulder like it was the most fascinating thing he’d ever seen. Sometimes he’d comment things like “Oh, I like that, Dean.” or he’d hum in approval. At one point, Dean had thought he’d heard Cas whisper something along the lines of “So beautiful..” but when he’d looked up, Castiel had turned away.

Now they were in the Impala, making their way back through the empty morning streets.

“You wanna come over to mine for breakfast, Cas? Mom’s making her famous waffles!” Dean grinned as he turned to look at Cas, eyebrows raised as he waiting for an answer.

“No thank-you, Dean. Though I appreciate the offer.” Cas replied, and Dean felt his heart drop. “I had best be getting back to the poetry assignment that’s due next month, and I am also expecting some family members today, so I will need to prepare everything for that, too.” Cas explained casually.  
Dean’s brain went into overdrive as soon as Cas said the word “family”. He’s learnt that if he wants to know about Cas’s family, the only way to do it is listen like crazy when he casually mentions them in conversation, like he just did. Act cool, Winchester. Don’t blow this.

“Oh, yeah? You guys gonna go out for dinner or something?” Casual. Dean thought. Keep it casual.

“No, they prefer to stay indoors.” Cas replied, though much to Dean’s disappointment, he could hear the apprehension in Cas’s voice. This could go bad very quickly, and Dean knew it.

“Oh, cool.” Dean nodded. Cas looked relieved that Dean hadn’t asked anymore questions, as he returned his gaze out the window.

“So, your place then?” Dean directed at Castiel, who nodded at the window.

  

* * *

 

 

As the impala pulled up out the front of the far-too-big-for-one-person house that Castiel calls home, Dean was still weighing up the pros and cons in his head of pressing the family subject further.

Cas undid his seatbelt and turned to smile at Dean. “I had fun this morning, Dean. Your project looks beautiful. Thank you for driving me home.” He said rather quickly, as though he could tell what Dean was thinking.

“Thanks Cas, I had fun too. I guess not everything sucks at six in the morning. Just most things.” He joked, relishing in the smile he received from his friend. As Cas opened the passenger door to get out, Dean put his hand on his shoulder to stop him. “You know, I would really like to meet some of your family sometime, Cas, just so I know that the actually exist and all, you know.” He tried to joke, but internally he was preparing himself for the backlash that always came after he tried to bring something like this up.

And he wasn’t wrong.

Castiel’s face snapped into a frown faster than Dean thinks should be possible, and his arms came up to cross defensively across his chest.

“Well I’m sorry that my family have better things to do with their time than meet every insignificant prick I waste my time with, and I’m sorry that you think I’m pathetic enough to make up a family, because, what? No one would ever be able to live with someone like me? I live alone because no one will lower their standards enough to live with me? Is that it, Dean?” Castiel yelled. He whipped his head around and stormed out of the car, where he then proceeded to continue yelling through the window.

Yep. Dean thought. Definitely a bad idea.

“Well let me tell you something, Dean.” Castiel was a scary motherfucker when he was angry. Dean somehow always forgot just how scary the dude could be. “My family are very important, and they doing very important things, and you will NEVER meet them, Dean. They would hate you. They would hate everything about you.” Castiel, though still very, very, angry looking, actually appeared a little shocked that he’d said that last part. He turned around and stormed into his house, slamming the front door as a dramatic display, leaving Dean gobsmacked in the front seat.

And ouch.

That hurt.

Those were not tears threatening to escape his eyes. Dean Winchester doesn’t cry. Not even when his best friend calls him a insignificant prick.

Especially not then.

So he didn’t.

He drove home, ate pancakes, and sulked in his room for the rest of the day instead.

That’s decidedly much more manly than crying.

 

…

 

Shut up, it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Campanile is a real bell tower at the University of Kansas. 
> 
> Top of the Campanile: http://www2.ljworld.com/photos/2003/oct/10/41362/  
> Campanile sunrise: http://www.flickriver.com/photos/philandmeredith/3488933976/ 
> 
> I don't actually know anything about Lawrence, Kansas, where this story is set, so everything I say about it is based of research, that may not be correct. Also the American schooling system is confusing, so I might not get all the school stuff completely accurate either, but I do try. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, your comments make me write faster, and they also make me happy, even if they're critical. 
> 
> You can follow my writing tumblr is you so desire at paleredheadinascifi and I will update you on when I'm writing and all that. 
> 
> Have an amazing day!


	3. You're missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is missing. Dean doesn't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bitch to write. I don't know that I'm completely happy with it, but I am certainly happy that it's done. Phew.

Dean didn’t have a problem with school. He was smart, he had friends, the teachers liked him, girls seemed to like him too, but he never really took notice of that. What he did have a problem with, however, was school when his best friend had apparently decided not to show up for the second day in a row. 

 

They hadn’t exactly spoken since the incident on Sunday, but even so, school wasn’t the same without Castiel. Which is why it is completely justified that Dean walk around like a sulking zombie for three days, and no one can tell him otherwise.

 

Sam had known straight away that something was up, knocking on Dean’s door Sunday night with his stupid floppy hair and way-more-perceptive-than-a-14-year-old-should-be face and asking if Dean wanted to talk about it.  “It’s better to talk about it, Dean”. Damn kid and his obsession with feelings and shit. 

 

Jo had practically sniffed it out of him the second she saw him on Monday, her eyes narrowing suspiciously as she’d walked towards him. Charlie was the same, although she didn’t bring it up with Dean himself, it wasn’t difficult to guess what she and Jo were so intently whispering about in first period. He swears that girls with their damn intuition will be the death of him. But it’s not like he could go complain about the opposite gender to anyone, because, oh yeah, Cas wasn’t there. 

 

It was just the four of them. Dean, Cas, Jo and Charlie, and sometimes Sam and his friends Kevin and Jess. Which is why at lunch on Tuesday, when the girls decide they want to discuss whatever is going on with Dean and Cas, _he_ decides he’d rather pathetically stalk Cas’s chess club meeting than talk about his feelings with those two. They’re worse than Sam. 

 

When Dean had remembered about the Chess club meeting that day, it was pretty much the best thing that had happened all week. Even if Castiel wasn’t going to classes, there’s no way he’d miss the Chess meeting. He was captain of the Chess team, and they had a massive competition next week that they were nowhere near prepared for. It was the perfect opportunity for him to stalk Cas, without actually having to face him. But as he turned the corner of the hall that leads to the library, he ran straight into a flustered Kevin. 

 

“Oh. God. Sorry.” He said apologetically. “Oh, Dean, it’s you! You haven’t seen Cas anywhere have you? I can’t believe he would miss this. He knows how important this meeting is. Hell, _he’s_ the one who told everyone how important this meeting is.” He blabbered, not taking a breath. 

 

“Woah, Kevin. Just breathe.” Dean said, placing a hand on Kevin’s shoulder. “Cas knows. He’ll be there.” Dean added comfortingly. 

 

“He won’t even answer his phone, Dean. I’ve sent him twenty-seven text messages, dean. _Twenty-seven._ Do you know how many he’s replied to? ZERO. And we were supposed to meet up last night to get everything ready for today, but he wasn’t even home. Either that, or he wasn’t answering the door. Either way it’s a dick move.” Kevin vented. 

 

“Huh. That doesn’t sound like him.” Dean replied, his brows furrowed. He had a bad feeling about this. What if something bad had happened? It’s not like he had anyone there to find him if he’d, like, accidentally electrocuted himself or something. The guy lived alone. It was Dean’s job to look after him. What if while he’d been sulking like a five year old, his best friend had been bleeding out on the kitchen floor because he refuses to hold a knife like a normal person. What if he gave himself food poisoning. _Oh God why didn’t he force Cas to go to the stupid cooking classes._

 

“Look, Kevin, you go back to the meeting and do what you gotta do, and I’ll go see if I can find him, alright?” 

 

“I guess.” Kevin sighed dramatically, turning on his heels to head back to the library. 

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel wasn’t home. In fact, he wasn’t anywhere. 

 

After knocking on his front door vigorously for five minutes, Dean used the spare key he knew the exact location to, and opened the door. 

 

Nothing jumped out at him as particularly strange. At least Cas’s lifeless body wasn’t lying on the floor anywhere, Dean counted that as a win. 

 

Upon further inspection, Dean found that Castiel’s bed was made and looked like it had never been slept in, which wouldn’t surprise Dean cause he’s pretty sure the dude never sleeps. His trench coat was missing, and the fridge was void of any food. 

 

That wasn’t exactly unusual either, though. Dean would often come over and there would be no food to be found in the house, and Cas, who didn’t seem to have noticed, would off some excuse about not getting to the store on time or something, and eventually caving and ordering pizza. Dean swears that Castiel wouldn’t eat if Dean didn’t remind him it was a thing you were supposed to do. 

 

After doing his best Sherlock impression for about 20 minutes, Dean sighed. There were no abduction or murder alarm bells going off in his head. In fact it looked more likely that Cas had taken off somewhere, probably somewhere with his family, if Dean had to guess. And the ass didn’t even bother to leave a note. 

 

 _Jesus, Cas. Dick move._  

 

* * *

 

 

Sam was telling Mary about his day at school as they ate their dinner in the dining room, their father’s seat unusually empty, Dean picking at his spaghetti.

 

“Where’s dad? I feel like I haven’t seem him all week.” Sam commented between a mouthful of food.

 

“Oh, something came up at work the other day, he’s been spending quite a bit of time there. I’m sure it’ll all be cleared up soon though.” Mary smiled, although it faltered as she looked across at Dean.  “Honey you’ve hardly even touched your dinner.  Are you feeling okay?” 

 

“I’m fine, mom. I’m just not hungry.”  
  
“He’s worried about Cas.” Sam said in the annoying way little brothers do. Dean fixed him with a glare. “What, Dean? You are! Kevin told me he ditched on him twice, and he won’t even answer his phone or anything.” 

 

“He’s probably just gone somewhere with his family. He’s a big boy, he can take care of himself.” Dean rebutted, practically glaring a hole through his brother’s skull. 

 

Mary sighed. “Oh Dean, don’t be like that. Castiel is a lovely boy, but you know as well as I do he’s just about the only person around here who is more stubborn than you are. Just because he said something in the heat of the moment, doesn’t mean you should let it ruin your friendship.”  She explained calmly. 

 

“It’s not _me_ who is letting it do anything.” Dean mumbled. 

 

Sam’s eyes nearly rolled out of his head. “Oh my god Dean, grow up. Are you seriously telling me that this whole thing _wasn’t_ the result of you doing, or saying something stupid? Because I highly doubt Cas would get this upset over nothing.” Sam said, with the bitch face to match. 

 

“Oh, right, because you know so much more than me about everything don’t you, Samantha!” Dean threw back. 

 

Sam opened his mouth to reply, but was blocked by Mary’s hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Boys. Boys! Hey. Stop that, or no dessert for either of you.” She said decisively, eyeing them both to see if she would have any challengers and returning to her meal when she was satisfied her dessert threat had worked. Not that she doubted it would, they were having pie after all. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

So apparently sleep wasn’t a thing that was going to happen for Dean anytime soon. He’d been lying on his bed chasing any chance of sleep since 11, and now it was 2:30. It wasn’t looking good. 

 

All he could think about was Cas. This wasn’t like him at all. Even is he was mad. Even if he felt guilty. Just up and disappearing wasn’t a Cas thing to do at all. 

 

What if his family had taken him back with them? What if he never saw Cas again. What if Cas never _wanted_ to see him again. 

 

Dean felt horrible.  

 

“I suck, Cas.” Dean whispered to his empty room. “I knew I shouldn’t bring it up. It was stupid. Cause I’m stupid. This whole thing is so stupid.” To emphasise the stupidity of the situation, he threw a pillow across the room. “I wish I could just tell you I’m sorry, and that I miss you, and if I wasn't such a fucking coward, I’d tell you that I lo-” and then Castiel appeared. Like, literally, out of thin air, he just… _appeared_. 

 

Dean probably would have questioned that fact a little more if Castiel hadn’t also been covered in blood and cuts, looking completely ruined. 

 

“My father. Oh, father. He’s gone. He—he’s..gone. What’ve they done? What’ve I done? I have to fix it. I must fix everything.” Castiel muttered, his eyes wild. Well, that’s all Dean could understand anyway. He was ranting nonsense about his father, interchanging into some other gibberish language throughout, randomly. 

 

“…Cas?” Dean managed cautiously. 

 

It was like Castiel only just realised where he was, his eyes snapping up to meet Dean’s.

 

“Dean.” He whispered, swaying where he stood before he started to stumble towards Dean, who caught him, steadying Castiel with both his hands. Which is when he noticed the massive stab wounds punctured through the boy. _Jesus._ Dean’s no expert, but he’s pretty sure Cas should be lying dead somewhere right now with wounds like that.

 

Okay. Dean was definitely out of his depth here. 

 

“Cas, man, we’ve gotta get to a hospital.” Dean said, his voice shaking. “What the hell happened to you?”  He whispered as he tried to move Castiel to the bed. 

 

That seemed to snap Castiel out of it.

 

“No, Dean. No. I’ll be fine. I just need time to heal.” He said, fixing Dean with a look that told him not to argue. Not that Dean was convinced, what with the blood dripping down his face from a nasty looking gash on his head and all.

 

“Cas, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but you’re not going to be fine if we don’t get you to a hospital. I don’t even know how you’re standing right now. I’m going to go wake my mom.” Dean insisted as he turned to run out of the room. 

 

“Dean, no.” Castiel repeated sternly, pointing his hand at the door just before Dean reached for the handle, effectively knocking Dean back onto his ass. 

 

He turned around slowly, eyes wide, staring at Castiel. 

 

“Dean I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be so forceful. I’m not in full control of my grace right now.” 

 

Dean managed to stumble to his feet and back away from whoever it was in front of him right now, walking backwards until his back hit the door. 

 

“Who the hell are you?” Dean asked, his voice deep. 

 

“Dean. It’s me. It’s Cas.” Castiel tried to walk toward his friend, but was stopped by the terrified look on Dean’s face as he raised his hands, ready to attempt to defend himself. 

 

“Don’t be afraid of me, Dean. Please. I’m not going to hurt you.” Castiel pleaded desperately. 

 

“What the _hell_ are you?” Dean demanded, pressing himself as much into the door as he could. 

 

Castiel sighed, turning away from Dean. This isn’t how he wanted to do this, but it’s not like he had much choice. Everything was in anarchy. Choice wasn’t a luxury he had anymore. 

 

Castiel turned.

 

Blue eyes met green. 

 

“I’m an Angel. An Angel of the Lord.” He growled, as the lightening cracked, a shadow of his wings appearing behind him on Dean’s bedroom wall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all she wrote! I hope you guys liked this chapter. The next chapter is where the good stuff starts!! Please leave a comment if you have the time, it honestly makes the pain of writing these things worth it.


	4. You're dreaming.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finally gets a chance to talk to Dean in a place no one else will hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS. I SUCK. I know it's been FOREVER since I've update this (if you want my long list of excuses it basically goes: personal things, had zero inspiration for this, is a horrible person who sucks), and because I suck so much, this is only a fairly short chapter. But I promised one ill-interrogate-the-cat-castiel that I would update this by Monday, and so here is this. I swear on sweet baby Castiel that I will eventually finish this pain in the ass fic, but you'll have to bear with me because it is proving to be a painful process. I will try my gosh-darn-diddly best to update this with an actual decent sized chapter within the next week maybe, but we all know how much I suck, so don't hold your breath.

_Dean was at the Roadhouse, sitting at the table he and Cas always sat at, the burger and fries he always ordered sitting half eaten infront of him, the same classic music Dean loved so much that always streamed from the juke box playing, and yet something seemed off._

_At first Dean realised it might have been the fact that he was the only customer in the bar, until he realised that he was literally the only person in the room - not even Ellen or Ash were anywhere to be seen. Right at that moment Cas came out of the men’s room and made his way over to their table._

_“Cas, dude, where the hell is everyone?” Dean questioned before Castiel even had a chance to finish sitting down._

_“Are you expecting someone else?” Cas asked, looking around at their surroundings, confusion obvious in his voice._

_“Well, yeah. At least like a waitress or something… what’s going on?” Dean narrowed his eyes at his friend, desperately trying to pull the answers from those hauntingly blue eyes._

_“Well if you really want a waitress I don’t see why you don’t get one. Although they don’t really serve much purpose when you can get any food you want yourself. This is your dream after all.” Castiel reasoned._

_“I’m dreaming. Right. That makes sense. Dreaming. Okay. Well this is a creepy vivid dream so I think I’ll just go ahead and wake up now…”_

_“No. Dean, I need to speak with you and this is the safest and quickest way to do it.” Castiel intervened._

_“…Cas…what the fuck is going on. What the fuck are you doing in my dreams…”_

_“I do apologise - it is not ideal, I will admit - I recognise you would not appreciate me being in your head, but you fainted and my choices were limited. Do you remember the events leading up to now?” He questioned cautiously._

_“So all that actually happened, huh? I was hoping I’d just been drugged or something. So, you’re an angel then. How’s that?”_

_“Yes, I am. It is… quite inconvenient currently.”_

_“Are you gonna explain or am I just going to have to guess why my best friend is some celestial bible being..?”_

_“Oh, yes, of course. I, uh, well I was put on earth as a reward for my service in heaven. I was told I could choose anything I wish, and such choice and freedom is a rarity in heaven. Only 4 other Angels in all of time have ever had the same offered to them. You would know them as the Archangels. That’s what they asked for. Greater power and prestige. Honour and respect. I however, had no interest in any of that. I have always had a fascination with humans, you’re all so flawed and yet you love like no other creatures on earth. You destroy more than any of God’s creations, and yet you live to create. You have so much freedom, so much free will, and yet so many of you do the same thing, over and over again, generation after generation. It’s fascinating. So I asked that I could study the humans. I asked that I could live with the humans, feel like the humans, I wanted to experience everything it was to be human. And so, although many frowned upon my decision, I was granted something that had never been seen before, my own human form. Generally when it is necessary for Angel’s to walk the earth, they borrow a human vessel, but this body is all me. It is a human manifestation of my grace. I was still able to connect with my host, which meant I still had my powers, though I attempted not to use them, I will admit that there were certain parts to being human I found to be rather annoying, such as eating and sleeping and going to the bathroom and- - well lets just say that there were generally occasions where I used my powers for my own convenience.” Castiel explained. “For two years I have walked the earth, and though I have experienced much of what it is to be human, there is still so much more. When my brothers and sisters most recently checked in on me I was afraid that they would force me to leave. I was afraid of that any time they visited, which would make me quite tense, and as you know, I would often lash out at you. I do apologise for what I said to you, Dean. I trust you know that absolutely none of it is true. Unfortunately, my suspicions were confirmed. They explained that my father has disappeared, leaving Heaven in anarchy. My brothers, the Archangels, have started turning against each other in an attempt to replace God as the ruler of Heaven, forcing Garrisons to choose a side. It is a Civil War up there, Dean. Thousands of Angels already dead, and they want me to stop it. They believe that I am Heaven’s best hope.” Castiel explained, his eyes begging of understanding._

_“So then what are you doing here? Why are you talking to me when you could be off leading your feathered friends to victory?” Dean questioned.  “Because I don’t want to, Dean! I have tasted free will and humanity and I don’t want to give it up! I would rather lose all connection to Heaven and live the life of a human than return to Heaven and sit in the throne in which my father once sat. And I don’t want to leave you.” Castiel admitted._

_“Oh come on, Cas. I’m nothing. I’m not worth giving up Heaven for.”_

_“Dean Winchester, you are worth everything. You deserve everything. I don’t deserve your trust or your companionship, and I understand if you are mad at me and never want to see me again, but there is more I have to tell you in order to keep you safe. They may use our bond and my feelings for you against me. I’m afraid that they will attempt to hurt you Dean and I won’t let that happen.” Castiel was looking at Dean with a fierce determination that did things to his insides._

_“Cas, I don’t need a self confidence lecture right now, and I’m not mad at you, okay? I’m a little upset that you’re my best friend and I feel like I don’t even know anything about you, but I’m not mad. Really fucking confused, maybe, but I don’t want those dicks to hurt you or make you do anything you don’t want to do. If you don’t want to go back then we’ll figure out a way to keep you here, but you have to be sure that’s what you wanna do, cause it seems like a pretty big deal. But just know that I want you to stay too. It’d suck of you had to leave, like really really fucking suck, but if it’s what you need to do, if it’s what you decide you want to do, then I’ll help you do that too.”_

 

Dean woke to the urgent press of soft lips against his own. It took him a moment to realise he wasn’t still in the dream, and that those were actually Cas’s lips pressed against his. He leaned up on an elbow and slowly pulled away from his friend’s mouth. 

“…Cas?” He asked tentatively.

As though he only just realised what he was doing, Castiel jumped back and away from where he had been hovering over Dean. 

“I apologise. I shouldn’t have done that.” He said, voice gruff.

“No..no..it’s okay.” Dean wanted to let him know just how okay it was, but it just didn’t seem like this was the time or the place to have that particular conversation. 

“No it isn’t, I should have better control over my emotions. I am almost fully healed, and there is more I need to tell you, including some things about your father. I can’t do it here.” Cas’s voice was back to business and he shoved a piece of paper into Dean’s hand. “Meet me where this says in a few hours. Don’t let anyone know where you’re going, and don’t let anyone follow you.” 

And with that he was gone, leaving Dean lying on the floor of his bedroom, clutching a piece of paper, wondering what the hell had just happened to his life. 

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and if this has taught us anything, it's that your comments are 100% what will keep me updating this. I'm not even kidding, if you want a new chapter, harass me until I do it, cause like 90% of the time that'll work. You guys are awesome.


	5. You're still my friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds out, Dean and Cas meet up, and everyone learns a thing or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh all your comments are so beautiful and encouraging and they make my day! I'm just letting you know I haven't really had a chance to read over this too well, but I have like 4 minutes until I have to leave and I wanted to get this next chapter up for you all. Oh, and I wanted to just say that I write Sam in a way that keeps him included in the major plotty stuff, but doesn't put him in the way of anything destielish (it annoys me when people only write him as a dean/cas cock block. Our beautiful little Sammy is so much more than that!), and yeah, that's all. I hope you like it!

Dean hadn’t moved in what felt like hours, but it was probably only more like 5 or so minutes. He was sitting, legs crossed, on the floor, staring at the air his best friend had just vanished into, when there was a gentle knock at his door. 

 

A quick glance at the alarm clock by his bed let him know it was 2am. 

 

“Dean..?” Sam’s head appeared around the corner of the door. “Did I hear someone in here…why are you on the floor? Oh my god is that blood!? Are you okay!?” Sam rambled as he rushed to Dean’s side, sitting on his knees next to his brother.

 

“Shhh Sammy. Don’t wanna wake up mom and dad.” Dean whispered, still staring ahead in his shocked state.  
  
“Dean, what’s going on? Who was here?” There was definite panic evident in Sam’s voice, and that was enough to snap Dean out of whatever weird thing he was in to rummage up some sort of an explanation for his little brother.

 

“I, I don’t know Sam. It was Cas, and he wasn’t making any sense, and he was bleeding, like he was _really_ hurt, Sammy, and then he said some things and I mean at first I thought he had gone insane but now I think he hasn’t but the whole _situation_ is insane and then he said it has something to do with dad, and he has wings and he kissed me and then he just disappeared, like, he just _vanished._ And now I’m starting to think maybe _I’m_ the one who has gone insane, but he gave me this and told me to meet him, and I mean you can see the blood too, right? I’m not imagining it. I…I don’t know what’s happening Sammy…dammit, I don’t know what I’m supposed to do!!” 

 

“Hey, hey, Dean, take a breath. It’s alright, just, take a breath and we’ll figure it out, I promise.” Sam’s hand was rubbing soothing circles over Dean’s back in an attempt to calm his brother down. When Dean took as deep a breath as he could manage, and looked up to meet his brother’s worried eyes, he nodded shakily and wrapped his arms around himself protectively. 

 

Sam directed a small smile his way and nodded his own head once. “Okay, so start at the beginning.”

 

* * *

 

“And you, uh, you said he mentioned something about, uh, dad…”

 

Sam had been listening to Dean’s interpretation of his encounter with Cas patiently, like any good brother would, for a while now, but he had failed to return to one of the points that had peaked his interested when Dean had first briefly mentioned it in his panicked haze. 

 

“Yeah, he did…” Dean narrowed his eyes at his brother. “Why, Sammy? What do you know that you’re not telling me?” He prodded.

 

Dean could tell straight away his brother was hiding something, and the way Sam moved uncomfortably just now was confirmation enough.

 

“Well, I kind of knew. Not about Cas, obviously, I mean I kind of knew something was up with dad. I guess I just started getting suspicious about him staying late at work lately, I mean his stories weren’t exactly adding up, so I, kind of went snooping one night, and I found a bunch of books and journals and stuff hidden in his den. I haven’t had a chance to read through them all yet, only a few, but they’re all about the supernatural, and how to kill them and spells and stuff. And the journals have all been written by random people, but tonight I found one in dad’s hand writing -  I was reading it when I heard you talking to someone, but I think it might be where he keeps track of whatever it is he does or is involved with or whatever.” He explained.

 

“Did you read anything about Angels?” 

 

“I don’t think so. I mean there were some random mentions of angels and demons in some of the old books and stuff, but I’ll have a look at Dad’s more recent journal entries and I’ll do some research, and I bet I can come up with something.” Sam responded with a small smile. 

 

“Thanks, Sammy, you’re the best. And you do know you should’ve come to me when you first figure out something was up with dad, right? You know we would’ve figured it out together.” If there was one thing Dean would hate more than anything in the world it would be for his brother to feel like he was alone in all of this crazy mess. 

 

“I know, Dean. I would’ve told you eventually, I just wasn’t sure what any of it was yet. And we should really be focusing on trying to get you through today first. I mean you do realise that if you’re gonna meet Cas when his note tells you to, you’re gonna have to skip school, right? I mean, have you ever even skipped a class before?” Sam raised his eyebrows questioningly.

 

Dean let out a small laugh and lifted his arm to pat Sam on the shoulder. 

 

“I’ll figure it out. Go get some sleep, you’ve got that big athletics comp coming up. Can’t have the star mathlete sleep deprived now can we?” Dean joked, trying to soften the mood.

 

Sam smiled as he got to his feet. 

 

“Alright, well, goodnight, or morning, I guess, then. Oh, and about that other thing, I don’t think it really counts as a problem when you actually share his, uh, feelings… which you totally do, so, just keep that in mind. Okay…night!” Sam rambled awkwardly as he practically ran out the door. 

 

* * *

 

The old barn was as creepy looking as Dean remembered it as he approached the rusty old rundown shed. He looked down at the crumpled piece of paper in his hands.

 

_11am._

 

_You know the place._

 

_Call me when you’re there._

 

He was a few minutes early, since it hadn’t taken nearly as long as he’d thought to form a decent enough cover to get out of school. 

 

Dean glanced over his shoulder before pushed open the large, heavy doors of the barn. 

 

He remembers the day he and Cas had found this place. They’d decided to make it _their_ _place._

 

One time they’d spent hours decorating the place. Cas had covered the walls with symbols and shapes, and Dean had tried to clean out all the spider webs and rusty nails from the floors and walls. 

 

Dean had actually been kinda annoyed at Cas that day. They were supposed to be cleaning it out together, but really he had ended up doing all the work while Cas painted weird lines and circles everywhere for hours. But he could never stay mad at Cas, and he look so satisfied when he was done. Dean had no idea what it was meant to be, and honestly it didn’t even look that good, but Cas had put down his paint brush, smiled, and said, “Now it’s ours. It’s safe. Protected from evil. It’s perfect, Dean.” And Dean couldn’t stay mad at that face. 

 

Now here he was, in the middle of a room he had spent so many hours in before, and yet it felt so strangely unfamiliar. 

 

_Call me when you’re there_

 

That’s what he’d written, and somehow Dean knew he wasn’t referring to his phone. 

 

“Um, uh, I’m here, Cas. _Ring ring._ hah. Um, earth to Castiel, your feathery assed presence is required - -” He tried.

 

“Hello Dean.” 

 

Dean whipped around at the sound of his friend’s amused voice. 

 

“Oh, uh, hey Cas. Guess you got my call then.” 

 

The side of Castiel’s mouth turned up slightly, amusement shining in his eyes. 

 

“Yes. Thanks for meeting me. I apologise that you had to skip school, but I really had no other choice.” 

 

“Oh no it’s fine Cas. I didn’t have anything on today anyway, you know how much I hate Thursdays. Managed to get mom to believe I was sick, she called it in. No big deal.” Dean was going for calm, nonchalance.

 

“Still, I am thankful for your companionship. I wasn’t certain you would show after… everything.” Cas dipped his head uncomfortably, avoiding Dean’s eyes. 

 

Dean stepped closer to his friend, causing Cas’s eyes to snap to his own. 

 

“Of course I’m here, Cas. And I’m not going anywhere.” 

 

 

* * *

 

 

They were sitting on the floor of the barn, leaning against the old, dirty wall. Cas was doing his best to explain to Dean what he needed to know, and Dean was doing his best to process everything that he was being told. 

 

“Hunters hunt and kill monsters and, more recently, demons. There’s a lot about the supernatural world that hunters are still not aware of. Until now, angels have been able to fly under their radar, so to speak, but recently with everything going on in heaven, many angels have been reckless and careless, and many hunters are catching on that something isn’t right. They’re not sure what’s going on, but they know it’s something, and they’re the type of people who shoot first, ask questions later.” Castiel explained.

 

“So my dad hunts monsters. Which are real. And he’s trying to kill my best friend, but he doesn’t know that it’s my best friend who he’s trying to kill. Awesome.” Dean summed up sarcastically. 

 

A frown creased Castiel’s forehead. 

 

“He can’t kill me, or any angel. Not without a very special and rare weapon, and I imagine they still haven’t figured that out yet. I just wanted to let you know that you are involved in this in more than one way.” Castiel clarified. 

 

“Yeah, I know, I mean, thanks. For letting me know and all.” Dean sent a small, grateful smile in Castiel’s direction, which Castiel returned with one of his own. And Dean’ll be damned if it didn’t make his heart skip a beat. 

 

* * *

 

 

“So how have you, uh, how have you been and stuff?” 

 

Dean was trying to return the conversation back to something resembling familiar territory for the friends, albeit, very awkwardly. 

 

Cas stared at him for a minute, as though trying to figure out how to respond.

 

“You, uh, you know you don’t have to be nervous or weird or act any differently around me now, right? _I_ haven’t changed.” He managed nervously. 

 

“No, I know that. It’s just weird, that’s all. You know, well _everything_ is kind of weird, but I mean I can just start talking and you can hear me? That’s definitely weird.” 

 

“It’s nothing new, Dean. I’ve always been able to hear you.” Castiel replied, way too casually if you asked Dean.

 

_Oh. Well that’s probably the most embarrassing thing ever_ , Dean thought. 

 

“…you could _always_ hear me…?” Dean repeated.

 

“Well if I wanted to, I suppose, yes, I could, but I never eves dropped or anything. I could only hear when you “prayed” to me. When you were talking to me, even if it was just in your head, but, I mean, I wasn’t always there. Like last night.” Castiel expanded.

 

“Oh, okay. Well, that’s good to know then I suppose.” Dean nodded.

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Cas let out a small laugh. 

 

“Yes, Dean. I can hear you.” 

 

Dean smiled at his friend. 

 

“Just checking.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

They sat, talking, for pretty much the rest of the afternoon. Dean would find himself forgetting that anything had changed, until he’d inevitably remember, and ask Cas another of his thousands of questions about everything. 

 

Cas didn’t even roll his eyes or act like he was sick of all the questions. He would just listen, think about his answer, then calmly and patiently explain whatever it was to Dean. 

 

_“So, like, you old are you?”_

 

_“Very. Older than this universe. Though Angels don’t keep track of time the same way as humans do, so it’s hard to quantify.”_

 

_“What other superpowers have you got? I’ve seen you teleport, and you can like, read minds or whatever, but can you like, move things with your mind?””_

 

_“Well, I suppose my grace can do most things you might define as a “superpower”. I can move anything I wish rather easily, yes. I can heal the injured, cure the sick. I can hide my presence from the human eye. I could control the weather if I really wanted to, but I’ve honestly never seen the need.”_

 

_“Why would you want to be a teenager when you could be, like, anyone?”_

 

_“It wasn’t my choice, necessarily. As I mentioned, this is the human manifestation of my grace. It symbolises that my grace is young, pure and strong. Gabriel joked that it’s because I’ve been known to be somewhat rebellious in the past, it had only been fit I would manifest as a teenager.”_

 

_“Wait, Gabriel, like, Mary Jesus Joseph, Gabriel?”_

 

_“Yes, that was him. I am almost certain my father regrets that choice to this day. Gabriel is some what of the free spirited type. He likes to mess with people. From what I’ve heard both Mary and Joseph were quite traumatised by the whole ordeal, and it had nothing to do with the whole “you’re going to give birth to my son, the saviour” thing. I mean I’m pretty sure there was sassy finger snapping in a Z formation involved.”_

 

It went on like that for hours, time escaping the two of them as they found refuge in the familiarity of just being around each other again, a tiny taste of normality in the strange and unfamiliar waters they’d been dumped in.

 

Dean was just about to ask Cas if he could use his mojo powers to zap them up some burgers and fries when his phone beeped, causing the two of them to jump. 

 

_New Message_

_From: Sam_

_Time Sent: 4:09pm_

_Message:_

_Red Alert!_

_Mom just got home._

_l’ll stall her as long as I can._

_Where r u? Hurry!_

_btw I found something._

_Sam._

 

“Shit.” Dean swore. There was no way he’d make it back before his noticed he wasn’t there, he was screwed. 

 

“What?” Castiel asked, worry evident in his tone.

 

“My mom. She just got home and she’s expecting me to be there. Supposed to be sick and all. We totally lost track of time, man, it’s after four!”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I should’ve been keeping a better eye on the time. I can get you back home before your mother knows you’re gone, Dean. I promise.” 

 

“Yeah?” Dean questioned as Castiel raised his hand to cup Dean’s cheek, and for a second Dean thought he was going to kiss him again, but the next thing he knew he was alone in his room, tucked under the sheets, and his mother was slowly opening the door, Sam desperately whispering  some kind of gibberish behind her in an attempt to regain her attention. 

 

Sam’s spiel stopped suddenly, his eyes wide as he took in the fact that his brother was somehow actually in his room, and blinking up at him from under his sheets. 

 

“Hey baby, how’re you feeling?” Mary asked gently as she made her way over to sit in the space on the side of Dean’s bed, placing her hand on her son’s forehead. 

 

“I- I’m, uh, I’m okay. Yeah, uh, better-ish, I guess. Still feel kinda gross, you know?” He blurted, trying not to act as suspicious as he felt. 

 

Mary smiled down at him kindly and nodded. “Well you don’t have a fever, so that’s a good sign. How about you jump in the shower and I’ll fix you something to eat, and we’ll see how you feel after that? How’s tomato rice soup sound?” She asked as she picked up an empty food tray from his nightstand that appeared to be from his lunch that he didn’t actually have (he’d have to thank Cas for thinking so far ahead, later), and heading for the door. 

 

“That sounds good, mom, thanks.” He sent a smile in his mother’s direction as she passed Sam, who was still standing in the doorway, the same shocked look adorning his features. 

 

“Dude..?” He said simply, searching for an explanation once Mary was out of earshot. 

 

Dean hauled himself out of bed, grabbed the first clean clothes he could find, and made his way towards the door to his bathroom, stopping in front of his brother and opening and closing his mouth a few times before shaking his head and simply saying, “Don’t even ask, Sammy. Just, don’t even ask.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, as we've seen here, they really do make me update faster! You're all amazing.


	6. You're my Miracle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean learns what exactly Cas's powers can do, and what exactly they mean to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the...oh...19 month wait?  
> I promise not to make anymore updating promises.

If someone had told him two years ago that the shaggy haired, blue-eyed boy with the funny name would be etched into every molecule of his brain like this, he would have either laughed or given them the patented Dean Winchester “what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about-I-think-you-might-be-insane-I-am-slightly-afraid-for-both-your-wellbeing-and-mine-right-now” looks. 

But here he was. 

Standing stock still in the shower, with shampoo suds in his hair, and Castiel Novak on his mind. He was standing so still because it was physically impossible to do anything except not think about Cas. And that’s what he was doing. Not thinking about Cas. Not thinking about how cute he looked when Dean asked if he could see his wings, and Cas suddenly became shy. Not thinking about how terrifyingly hot Cas looked as his very being brimmed with uncontrolled power. And definitely not thinking about the gentle press of Cas’s lips against his, and how much he needs them to be there again. He wasn’t thinking about any of that. All he could think about is how Cas might be able to hear his thoughts right now, and how unbelievably embarrassing it would be if a goddamn angel overheard his very unholy shower thoughts towards him. It didn’t even make sense - he should be weirded out, or scared, or confused, anything except completely turned on by the fact that his best friend turned number-one-on-his-wet-dream-call-sheet was a billion year old all powerful being. But again, here he was. 

You know what? Fuck it. Dean thought, as he ran the shampoo suds out of his short hair, considering he’s older than the goddamn sun, I’m sure he’s done something more mortifying than this. 

“Hey Cas. Thanks for the ride home and everything, it was good to talk to you today, I missed that. I missed you. So I’m really really hoping you couldn’t hear my last 15 minutes of inner monologue or I will have to move to Brazil and change my name to Harold and pay some shady plastic surgeon to change my entire face and I’ll probably have to dye my hair orange and that would really suck because I would never get to see you again out of pure necessity that I never have to look you in the eye again, but I guess you could come to Brazil with your mojo powers huh? Oh but then that defeats the purpose of me going there at all. So maybe Brazil isn’t the best place… where can you not go? I guess there’s probably nowhere you can’t go, you’re an angel, right, you could go to the moon I bet- -” 

Suddenly Cas was standing in front of him, frowning. 

“You’re…you’re in my shower.” Dean said in shock.

“I am.” Cas agreed. 

“I’m in my shower.” Dean said, because this was not quite computing.

“You were rambling.” Cas said, looking amused. 

“I was not.” Dean replied weakly, trying to defend his crumbling dignity, but failing due to the Cas standing in front of the naked him. His eyes are so blue. “You’re in my shower.” 

“You’ve said.” Cas was definitely too amused by Dean’s awkwardness, it wasn’t fair at all. 

“Why are you in my shower?” Dean asked, trying and failing to regain any composure. 

“I don’t know why you would want to go to the moon, it’s a very boring place.” Cas’s eyes were bright. 

Just looking at his best friend, he could already tell the answer to his next question. “Cas?” 

“Yes, Dean?” 

“Could you hear me…before that?” 

It felt as though time stood still, as Cas did nothing but stare right into, what felt like, Dean’s soul. 

A wave of guilt washed over Cas’s features. “Yes, Dean, I’m sorry. I should have stopped listening, when I realised, but before I knew it I was here and - -“ 

The force of Dean’s mouth slamming into his own pushed Cas back into the wall of the shower. The sensation was everything Dean had imagined, but also like he was being set on fire and electrocuted at the time time. As his tongue found Cas’s, Dean raised a hand to his best friend’s head, running his fingers through the thick, dark hair there, as what could only be described as an inhuman sound escaped Cas’s mouth and echoed around the tiny room. 

“Dean? Honey are you alright?” Mary’s concerned voice asked from somewhere outside the door. Pulling back slowly, Dean’s wide, wild eyes stared hungrily at Cas. 

“Yeah Mom, fine, just got a little dizzy and knocked a bottle off, it hit my foot.” 

“Well okay, be careful sweetheart. Your dinner’s nearly ready.” The sounds of Mary’s voice barely floated past before they were forgotten. 

“Okay. Thanks Mom.” Dean offered absentmindedly, his bigger issue right now was whether to sate at Cas’s eyes or his open, waiting lips. 

“Cas. Fuck.” Dean groaned quietly, pulling Cas back into him by the collar of his shirt. This time it was Dean’s back against the wall, as they grabbed desperately at each other’s skin, the craving for more bubbling up inside them both, threatening to spill over or explode. 

“Dean. Dean. I, Dean, stop.” Cas panted, pulling himself back.

Instantly self-conscious, Dean’s worried eyes flashed to his friend, “what’s wrong? Did i do something wrong?” 

With a sad smile, Cas shook his head, “no, no. Dean, not you.” He brought his hand to Dean’s face, cupping his jaw in his palm. “I don’t trust myself. This, is a lot. It’s a lot and I have to stay in control, your family is just downstairs.” 

Dean smiled shyly, leaning in to gently press their lips together again. “I don’t trust myself with you either. You’re hot as all fuck, Cas.” 

Cas ducked his head, his already present blush somehow turning darker. Sliding his hands down from Dean’s hair to the small of his bare back, he pulled his best friend into his arms and whispered into his neck, “I’ve seen every magnificent sight this universe has to offer, I’ve seen cities rise and civilisations fall, I’ve seen revolutions start and wars end, I’ve seen the very first drop of water fall over earth’s most impressive waterfall, and I watched as my father placed the very last star in the burning night sky, and yet nothing has ever been more breathtaking than you, Dean Winchester. You’re my miracle.” 

If Cas felt the tremble his words caused in Dean, he didn’t show it, instead, they stayed just like that - pressed together, breathing each other in, holding the other close. Alone, just the two of them, until the world needed them back again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s more fun than an unexpected return to a shamefully abandoned story more than a year later? Nothing. Nothing is more fun than that. (Hint: 100% not fun part is having to read back old writing and finding TYPOS and TERRIBLE WRITING, but I digress.) If you feel so inclined to leave a comment, it would be greatly appreciated, although I deserve NOTHING for making you wait a year and a half, so I wouldn't even blame you if you didn't.


End file.
